


Timeline

by UberNerd



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberNerd/pseuds/UberNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This guide is meant to provide some structure to the scattered stories of Nos-4-a2 and Eve Two's lives. I hope I can spread the love for this delightful crossover!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline

**2778**  
-Nos-4-a2 is created. (The chronological order of his episodes from _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ would make the most sense in the order of “Nos-4-a2,” “The Slayer,” “Dirty Work,” “Wirewolf,” and “Revenge of the Monsters,” the events of which would span over several years.) He is rebuilt by one of Zurg’s Brain Pods, who wanted to escape Planet Z. Things did not go as planned, and Nos-4-a2 left on his own.

 **2805**  
-The _Axiom_ lands on Earth after the events of _Wall•E_. Robots and Humans work together to remove the decay and rebuild a stable society.  
-More Buy n’ Large space liners begin returning to Earth and colonies grow all over the planet.  
-The study of robotics explodes as Humans come to realize that the automatons have evolved to be their co-dominant species, and many new advances are made in establishments such as the Axiom Robotics Laboratory (ARL).

 **2807**  
-“Humanity”

 **2825**  
-Several Bn’L space cruisers refuse to return to Earth because they agree with Shelby Forthright’s ruling that the planet is beyond hope, and life in space is much easier. They ally with the Larreb, an aggressive race of space-dwelling creatures with advanced weaponry, to conquer the colonies and leave Earth to decay.  
-Casualties are immediate and abundant for the unprepared Earth. Out of the five EVE Probes from the _Axiom_ , only Two and Four remain. Sturdy systems of underground complexes left behind from the 22nd century are reinforced and used as safe houses for the beings who cannot fight. Four, in the interest of keeping her last remaining sister safe, accompanies Two and lives in one of the safe houses with her.

 **2828**  
-After 3 long years of hiding, Four sneaks away with intentions of escaping the war-torn Earth. Two is heartbroken at the loss of her last sister, fearing the worst.

 **2829**  
-The First War ends with the assistance of the Galactic Alliance through Star Command, who were searching for the Larreb. Earth is submitted to the Galactic Alliance for protection and trade.  
-To the shock of all who knew of Wall.E and Probe One’s story, One is found to be alive on one of the captured rebel ships as a slave, and though she is damaged after 4 years of neglect, she is functional and alive. Two is elated to see one of her sisters again, and Wall.E, who had become depressed and distant after the loss of his one true love, is indescribably happy to be with her once more.

 **2830**  
-Two leaves Earth to search for Four despite One’s return, feeling partially responsible for not being able to convince Four that escaping was a bad idea. Two knows that Four’s chances of survival were nearly nonexistent after so many years, but she refuses to give up hope.

 **2832**  
-Two’s search becomes more of an escape from Earth and all of the painful memories of her lost sisters with no trace of Four to be found. Her wandering leads her to the planet Trade World, where she meets Nos-4-a2. The Energy Vampire, who has never encountered any Earthling technology before Two, attempts to capture her. When he finds that he can’t wirelessly control her will like he can with other robots, he uses force to imprison her on his ship and study what makes her immune to his power.  
-Meanwhile on Earth, re-reconstruction is progressing and scientific study is resumed, with robotics still the most popular field. Wall.E and One are the first robots to successfully use an artificial reproduction program that had been in development before the war started to have a daughter. They name her Willow after One’s favorite garden.

 **2833**  
-In the time Nos spends finding out why his powers don’t work on Two, he realizes that she is just as sentient as he is, making him rethink his purpose. The relationship between him and Two turns from villain-and-victim to mutual wariness, though neither robot despises the other.  
-“Pick Your Poison”  
-Even though he has loosened his grip on her, Two decides not to run from Nos-4-a2 because he orbits Trade World, the biggest information center she could hope for that might give her some clue as to where Four might be. Nos-4-a2 decides not to consume Two’s energy because she’s different than any other robot he’s met (in that she’s the only one he’s taken time to know) and he doesn’t mind her company, though they both get on each others’ nerves.

 **2834**  
-Nos and Two are no longer on bad terms, but pretend to be when other villains are around so Nos-4-a2 can retain his reputation. Two convinces Nos to stop eating robots. They have become friendly enough to trust each other.

 **2835**  
-“When You Taught Me How to Dance”  
-Nos and Two, spending most of their time alone in Nos-4-a2’s ship since Two convinced him not to eat robots, begin falling in love.  
-Nos struggles to find a way to safely quit being a villain and take Two somewhere she’ll be safe.  
-“Paradox”

 **2836**  
-“Acts of Love”  
-Nos resolves to go to Earth and settle down with Two, but Star Command captures them under the impression that he’s still evil. After a series of tests and trials, Nos is proven to be a changed man.  
-Nos-4-a2 is processed through a standard relocation program for converted villains put into place after Shiv Katall’s demise. He buys a large plot of land in the capitol of the Axiom Colony so Two can be close to her remaining family, and before they depart, he proposes to her. She accepts and they’re married before they reach Earth.  
-“Alloy”  
-“Marriage: Day 2”  
-“Honeymoon”

 **2837**  
-Because they have no source of income after the funds from the relocation run out, Nos-4-a2 decides to go into the business of what he knows best: energy. He starts to convert their extra storage space into a laboratory of sorts and formulates power cells, the design of which he sells to electronics companies (his alien knowledge of power is unknown and valuable on the newly emerging Earth). Two goes to work at a nursery.  
-“Good Morning”

 **2839**  
-“Communication”  
-“In the Library”

 **2841**  
-“Long Nights”

 **2842**  
-“Nightmare”

 **2843**  
-“Charming”

 **2845**  
-“Vampirism”  
-While the couple is visiting Borton Colony (located in the eastern part of modern-day Canada), Two sustains life-threatening damage to her fuel cell in a sudden snowstorm. Nos-4-a2 knows that she won’t make it to the ARL Repair Ward in time, so he turns her into an Energy Vampire to make her more independent of her fuel cell. Two becomes the second true Energy Vampire.  
-“Stretch”  
-“The Announcement”  
-Two becomes pregnant due to an unforeseen adjustment in her system settings after turning.

 **2846**  
-“Time Off”  
-“Fat”  
-“Dark Matters”

 **2847**  
-“Soft”  
-“Speaking Silences”  
-“Welcome to Earth”  
-After a 14 month pregnancy, Fletcher is born to the infinitely happy Nos-4-a2 and Two.  
-Mysterious minor malfunctions have begun to affect Two: sudden episodes of hallucinations that play from her memory banks. Her engineer, Dr. Darickson, doesn’t understand the source, but attempts to find a way to solve the problem. Vivid nightmares occasionally ensue but life carries on for the new parents.  
-“Fledgling”  
-“Hand in Hand”

 **2851**  
-“Sweet Dreams”

 **2852**  
-“5,000 Lights”

 **2853**  
-“Lost Cause”

 **2855**  
-“Fletcher’s First Experiment”

 **2857**  
-Fletcher shows great interest in science, especially botany, which he inherited from Two’s original programming. Nos-4-a2 and Two are proud of their son’s emerging talents, but worry about his lack of success at school and the fact that he only has one close friend.  
-Two still suffers from malfunctions, though she’s learning how to keep them under control.

 **2858**  
-“Jessie”

 **2860**  
-“Lost Cause”

 **2863**  
-After struggling in school for as long as he was enrolled, Fletcher barely graduates and helps his father engineer power cells, though he specializes in biofuel.

 **2866**  
-“The Solution”

 **2868**  
-Fletcher decides that he’s more attracted to humans than robots. He travels to another colony on a trip and, without his parents knowledge (or permission), alters his frame and has legs along with other human anatomy installed. Two is shocked, Nos-4-a2 is furious. Fletcher makes it known that he is not changing back and a mutual begrudging agreement is reached amongst them.  
-Two still struggles with occasional malfunctions.

 **2876**  
-Many years have passed since Two gave up on her search for Four, but she is shocked to the point of crashing when Four suddenly returns, having unknowingly escaped Earth and survived through the kindness of a family of aliens (which will be described in more detail later). One, Two and Four celebrate their reunion with much rejoicing.  
-Fletcher is making great use of his new hardware, though he can’t keep a relationship. He continues to experiment at home with things such as engineering a super acidic species of apple.

 **2883**  
-Fletcher leaves the family business to work at the ARL, where he joins a team Dr. Darickson had put together to study Energy Vampires.

 **2889**  
-Dr. Darickson conducts a study to discover more about how an Energy Vampires’ systems work, but one of the members of his team realizes that there’s a serious problem with Two’s operating system. More research shows that it’s the cause of her malfunctions, and Fletcher has to help find a resolution before the problem gets out of hand. All of the sharpest minds of the ARL work together to create Unify, a program that rids Two of her malfunctions forever and provides more insight to the alien technology of Energy Vampires.

 **2890**  
-Nos-4-a2 and Two renew their vows after the recent scare with her operating system.

 **2936**  
-“Meet Asteri”

 **2954**  
-After a long friendship, Fletcher and Asteri start dating.

 **2971**  
-Fletcher and Asteri get married.

 **2983**  
-Fletcher and Asteri leave Earth to travel the surrounding star systems, using a pool of money that Fletcher had been saving to fund their trip.  
-Nos-4-a2 and Two feel lost with their son out of the house, but continue their work. Two has secured a high position in her job at the nursery while Nos-4-a2 has become a highly reputable contact to many energy companies.

 **3050**  
-Fletcher and Asteri return to Earth when Asteri becomes pregnant.  
-“I’ll be Home for Christmas”

 **3051**  
-Nos-4-a2 and Two’s first grandchild, Toby, is born.  
-Fletcher and Asteri move into the mansion to raise their family, and Fletcher goes back to work at the ARL to reestablish a team to study Energy Vampires in the hopes of making turning a less painful process.

 **3053**  
-“Fall”

 **3076**  
-Fletcher and Asteri have their second child, a girl named Mel.

 **Over the 42nd to 45th centuries**  
-“Like We Used To”  
-“Like Snowflakes”  
-“Golden Season”  
-Earth has reached a golden age of education and exploration, establishing itself in the galaxy as a center of trade and culture. It’s an important member of the Galactic Alliance.  
-The system of land changes from colonies (with Axiom as the capitol) to countries, each divided into provinces. The governments differ between each country. Axiom keeps its system as a democracy with councils in each province.  
-The Energy Vampires have expanded to be a large family with the oldest members still living in the original mansion, many estates branching out around it as their population increases. The entire race becomes known for their exceptional skills with electrical engineering.  
-Nos-4-a2 and Two are invited onto the council of their province (the capitol province of Axiom), along with others who have lived on Earth since the inception of the colonies.

 **5970**  
-Two passes away.

 **6084**  
-Nos-4-a2 passes away.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the story titles in this timeline are not available on AO3. They can be found on my deviantART, but they no longer meet my quality standards, so I haven't posted them here.
> 
> As of now, I'm not going to add any of the drabbles to the timeline, but I might later. It just seems pointless since a lot of them could take place at any time throughout their marriage.


End file.
